Avengers (Earth-8096)
| FormerMembers = Captain America (Skrull imposter), Red Hulk | Allies = Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Doc Samson, Falcon, Fantastic Four, Guardians of the Galaxy, Nick Fury, New Avengers, Winter Soldier, Quake | Enemies = A.I.M., Annihilus, Doctor Doom, Enchantress, Galactus, Grandmaster, Graviton, Hydra, Kang the Conqueror, Korvac, Kree, the Leader, Loki, Mad Thinker, Masters of Evil, Psycho-Man, Red Skull, Serpent Society, Skrulls, Ultron, Wrecking Crew, Zodiac | Origin = Formed to protect Earth from various threats after the Breakout event and recapture 74 escaped supervillains | PlaceOfFormation = New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Christopher Yost | First = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = After banding together to take down Graviton, five of the Earth's mightiest heroes decided that they would do better as a group, and formed the Avengers. They were first tested as a team when the Enchantress broke into their headquarters and manipulated the Hulk's mind making him attack the team. Even though Hulk regained control of his mind and defeated both Enchantress and Executioner, he left the team. While trying to find Hulk, the Avengers found Captain America frozen in ice and unfroze him in the Quinjet. After helping the Avengers take down one of Arnim Zola's bio engineered monsters, Cap became an official member of the Avengers. The team grew by one more after helping T'Challa, the Black Panther, reclaim the throne of Wakanda and free the country from Man-Ape's tyrannic rule. During a chase after former S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Hawkeye (who had been accused of being a double agent working for Hydra), they were interrupted by SHIELD agent Quartermain who came to ask the Avengers to help SHIELD take down the Leader, who since the supervillain breakout had taken total control of the gamma villain prison known as the Cube. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Panther, and Wasp unfortunately became exposed to gamma radiation and were turned into gamma monsters during the second gamma dome's expansion. Thor was the only Avenger not affected by the gamma rays. Luckily, with help from the Hulk (who rejoined the team) and Hawkeye (who had proven not to be a Hydra double agent), the Avengers triumphed and stopped the Leader's mad scheme of changing the world by creating a Gamma monster utopia in his image. Once the dome was destroyed, everyone affected by the gamma radiation returned to normal. Hawkeye became the newest member of the team after being pressured by the Hulk to join if the latter rejoins the team. Next, the Avengers were confronted by Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil. The Masters took them down one by one but were eventually defeated by the Avengers thanks to the intervention by Hawkeye, Black Panther and Ant-Man. When Kang the Conqueror came to kill Captain America for disturbing the timeline, the Avengers prevented him from doing so but caused Kang to launch a full-scale invasion of Earth that forced the Avengers to go into space and prevent him from causing further damage. The Avengers battled the Masters of Evil who were searching magical stones, but both teams were scattered throughout the Nine Realms, and found that Loki was behind all this, they managed to defeat him and banish him, but the shield of Captain America is destroyed by Loki. After returning to the Avengers Mansion, Captain America is kidnapped and supplanted by a Skrull. When the Avengers had returned to Earth, they spent some time with members of the Fantastic Four and inevitably helped each other against Doctor Doom when he had kidnapped Wasp and Invisible Woman. It wasn't until after the battle that Doom had realized that the Invisible Woman he had captured was a Skrull impostor. While the team was hunting down the remaining Masters of Evil, the Avengers came across former members who had already been hunted by someone else and incapacitated. They returned to find Zemo, Abomination, and Wonder Man asking for help against the Enchantress who had been hunting down previous members of the Masters of Evil. The Avengers agreed and created a device that could dampen magical powers. They used it on Amora and were able to trap her. The plan fell apart, however, when Zemo betrayed them and ordered Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo to destroy the Avengers. The fight between the two teams came to a halt after Wonder Man sacrificed himself to destroy the last Norn Stone Zemo had and banish Amora. While Enchantress had escaped, the Avengers considered it a victory to have imprisoned the remaining Masters of Evil and Skurge the Executioner. A series of disputes created by the Skrull imposter separated most of the Avengers, including their newest member Ms. Marvel, while Tony Stark was approached by Nick Fury, who detected the Skrull invasion earlier and was building a group of heroes he could trust to stop them, but they're betrayed by Mockingbird, who is revealed to be the Skrull queen. Meanwhile, the real Steve Rogers managed to escape from captivity along other humans who were replaced by Skrull and returns to Earth just in time to help to fight the already arrived Skrull invasion, which made the Avengers to re-assemble once more and defeat the alien invaders, who are later imprisoned in the Negative Zone prison. In the following weeks, the Avengers welcomed new members such as Vision, as well as the return of Hank Pym as Yellowjacket, while fighting new threats, such as the return of Ultron, Kang, the Red Hulk or Galactus, who arrived Earth in order to destroy it and consume its energy, the Avengers teamed-up with numerous allies in order to stop him and his Heralds. | Equipment = Avengers Space Armors | Transportation = * Quinjet, Sky-Cycle | Weapons = Iron Man Armor, Captain America's Shield, Mjolnir, Black Panther's vibranium weapons, and Hawkeye's Bow and Trick Arrows. | Notes = * Like her comic book counterpart, Wasp came up with the name Avengers after they formed the team. | Trivia = * Unlike in the comics, Loki is not the first villain that the Avengers face, but he's indirectly responsible for the formation of the Avengers since he caused the breakout. | Links = http://avengersearthsmightiestheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Avengers }}